robloxdinosaurhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips, Tricks, Hints, and Hiding Spots
WARNING: By reading this page you are learning all the secrets of humans in their battle for survival. Try not to use this information as a dinosaur, as it would render most of it obsolete. 'TIPS' 1. If you want to become a hardcore, dedicated player you need your own camouflage outfit. a. Go to your avatar. Customize your skin tone in advanced so that your top half is Dark Green and your bottom half is Brown. This will allow you to hide in bushes and be almost invisible. (Dark Green top to match the leaves, Brown to match the branches). Save your Avatar as a costume so you don't have to make the change every time you play another game. b. If you have Robux, you could buy a camo outfit like soldiers have, but I personally think option a. works better. c. You can also customize your avatar dark black (Is that a thing?) and then it will work well in shadowy areas like the volcano. Option a. still works better in a wider range of maps. 2. Rocket Launchers are helpful against large, close targets but are next to useless from a distance, since it has to take time to get there. Karabiner 98K still does a fair amount of damage and it is better for distance. Also, don't try firing a rocket launcher over the canyon or fence in the Facility map. It gets blocked by an invisible barrier. 3.Going straight for the turret isn't always the best idea. While there are likely to be a lot of people going there, the Dinos are likely to head straight there, too. It might be a good idea to have a hiding spot away from the turret, if it can be avoided. 4. If you'll notice with the Tyraptor, it is very similar to the Carno, only 5 points faster, but 50 points less healthy and 2 less attack damage. Yet it costs 4x more. There is also the fear factor, but when it comes down to it it doesn't really matter. 5. Get guns before Dinos. You're a person more than you are a Dino, so a better weapon will serve you better than a better Dino (Besides, weapons are cheaper). Bren, Karabiner 98K, and Rocket Launcher are my personal favorites. (BTW, Karabiner 98K has snipe function. Push E.) 6. If you're being chased by a Zilla, duck around big trees with branches (Like on Island). Because of it's height, it will have to go around. 7. If a Dino finds you in your hiding spot but you kill it, find a new hiding spot, since it will be coming back in a few moments- possibly with friends. 8. The best game mode is survival. All human-dino matches eventually turn into hide and seek, so I'd personally rather one dino than literally EVERYONE ELSE. 9. In Dino Wars, if you are a weak Dino, you could camp and wait until the last Dino is very injured. If you get attacked please try to get the first hit. Plus, turn your perspective to near first person by pressing v. It make you more accurate and faster, for some reason. 10. If you are a Zilla, try to get a team. They got debuffed at a update. For some odd reason they get picked on a lot. This often leads to t-Rex teaming and attacking from both side. Also, like with humans, zillas hurt other dinos by stepping on them. This is most apparent with raptors. Stepping on a raptor while it bites your feet usually ends in the zilla's favor. 'Tricks' 1. In Dino Wars, Carnos can be easily knocked over by Trikes and other Dinos. (Once that is fixed, could someone please update this? Thanks.) This can render them helpless if the attacks keep coming and it gets stuck on the ground. This also applies to Spinos. 2. As a human, don't jump around or climb hills or stairs while being chased. This gets you closer to the Dino's mouth (Except for Raptor) and will usually end in your demise. If it isn't a Zilla, then get under it's feet. It can't hurt you there and you can shoot straight up and, if you're skilled enough, you could kill it. If it is a zilla, just run. 3. In the Facility map, if everyone can work together and get to the bridge, you'll have the best chance of survival. Just keep shooting through the gate and you could repel most attacks for a long time, at least until a Zilla shows up. This can also apply to the city. 4. Two giant scary death lizards are better than one. If you can recruit a team in Dino wars, then take turns winning, you can farm points pretty fast. 5. Zillas have a long range when it comes to down, so try to shoot from the tops of hills so you cover more ground. 6. Sadly, the best way to win sometimes is with underhanded tactics. Before it starts,chat and tell everybody to go to a specific landmark that they probably know about (e.g., the Turret). Tell them to make a stand there and hold off the dinos. The dinos, who also can read chat, will likely charge that place first. Meanwhile, you can run to your hiding place at the other end of the map. : / The Best Hiding Places # Facility: There are no good hiding places here, on account of the small map. Your only hope is Trick #3. # Temple: Head for the surrounding jungle. Most Dinos will head straight for the turret, so if you can hide in the bushes near the front of the map it will take them some time to find you. # Island: The best two hiding spots in island are 1. Behind the dino cage rock formation or 2. Behind the main island plateau. Like I said, most Dinos head straight to the turret, so those hiding spots are the best there is. # Volcano: Time to use those underhanded tactics :(. Before it starts, chat in all caps, EVERYBODY TO THE TURRET! Then some of them will head counterclockwise(Since the Volcano is a ring around the actual volcano) towards the turret and the dinos will follow them. Then you proceed to run clockwise. It works. : / Or, you could just run clockwise without saying anything and hide behind the big hill in the corner. # Hills: Time to use your camo from Tip #1, Section a. Find a bush. Hide in bush. No other good hiding places that I've found. # Swamp: Go to the big Dino skull at the base of the tree behind the Dino Cage. You can hide in it and your name will be hidden. Hopefully, some idiots will follow you there. This might not seem like a good thing, but it really is. When a dino other than raptor (since it can see under the skull) bites down on the skull to check if anyone is there, the idiots will proceed to scatter and the dino will be so caught up with hunting them he will forget to check for other people in the skull. If no idiots followed you, stay still. The Dino might just be checking. Multiple times, I've been hurt when I was bitten in the skull but I stayed still. Satisfied that no one was there, the dino went on it's way. Awesome! # Museum: There are some bushes in the center room that you can hide in if you have camo a. Another good hiding spot is outside behind the big doors. You can hug the wall and dinos won't notice you until they come around the door, while you will be able to see them coming. # City: There are some bushes in some of the roundabouts to hide in. If there are only a few dinos, you can hug the wall of a building and stay on the opposite side as them. The alleys are a good place to be, as dinos usually can't turn around as easily. Camo a. will still work in the bushes here because they are larger. # Dino Wars Arena: Nothing much to say about this place. You can try and glitch through the wall, but mainly only the strongest people who do the least amount of fighting survive. Well, that's all I've got for you. If you have any good advice, then put it in the respective category. Tips for how to play better, tricks for how to beat your opponents, and Hiding Spots for any new Hiding spots. Good Luck, and may your future not be inside the belly of a giant scaly death lizard! :D :D :D :D